


Je t'aime bien, Pine Tree

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Demon Deals, Demon With Feelings, Demonic Possession, Evil Bill Cipher, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Protective Grunkle Stan, Scared Dipper, Scary, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois encore, Dipper se fait duper, mais cette fois, les conséquences sont plus graves et plus sanglantes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissements** : SPOILERS saison 2 - mutilation (c'est la raison du rating)
> 
>  **Nombre de mots** : 2321
> 
>  **Commentaires** : C'est une idée qui m'est venu en lisant (en diagonal) 34 Days Of Torture (sur AO3) qui n'est pas une très bonne fic (juste une excuse pour enfiler les horreurs sans réelle cohérence scénaristique et de caractérisation) mais qui a le mérite d'aller bien plus loin que moi, ce qui décomplexe.  
>  Je voulais explorer l'intérêt de Bill pour la douleur, sa "naïveté" concernant le corps humain qui le rend presque "mignon" (d'où les comparaisons à de petits animaux) et aussi, surtout, sur sa fascination pour la douleur/peur en particulier chez Dipper. Je voulais aussi écrire sur un fancomic que j'ai croisé sur Tumblr, qui montrait Stan soignant Dipper (je n'ai plus le lien sous la main, désolée)
> 
> Les noms utilisés sont ceux de la VF.
> 
>  **Notes** : il est trèèèès possible de trouver Bill OOC à certains endroits de cette fic.

L'impression irréelle de dépersonnalisation avait malheureusement quelque chose de familier pour Dipper. Après quelques secondes de désorientation, Il se retourna pour contempler d'un air désemparé son corps se redresser, et les yeux jaunes de Bill scintiller sous la visière de sa casquette.  
\- Je te l'avais bien dis que nous en reviendrions là, déclara le démon d'une voix bizarre, à la fois celle de Dipper et la sienne propre.  
La créature fit craquer sa nuque et Dipper serra les dents. Il avait peur, pourtant il n'en ressentait pas les symptômes physiques, car il n'était qu'un fantôme. Pas de sueur froide dans la nuque, pas de poids dans le ventre, de coeur qui tambourine.  
Et pourtant son esprit hurlait en discontinu comme une sirène d'alarme. Il devait rassembler tout son sang froid pour ne pas paniquer. Il essayait de rester rationnel, trouver une porte de sortie.  
\- Pas de vaisseau dans lequel te matérialiser cette fois Pine Tree, susurra le monstre en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.  
Il trébucha, vacilla quelques instant sur ses jambes, mais retrouva son équilibre sans tomber. Il sourit, comme un gosse qui essaye un nouveau jouet, et mis un pied devant l'autre, patiemment, pour aller se regarder dans le miroir.  
\- Je trouverais un moyen de contacter l'oncle Ford !, clama Dipper avec une confiance qu'il ne possédait pas.  
Le démon qui avait emprunté son visage se tourna vers lui, avec cette expression inhumaine de joie malsaine et sauvage qui le caractérisait.  
\- J'ai très envie que tu essayes. Sixer et moi avons de vieux compte à régler.  
Il s'empara d'un ciseaux dont il fit claquer les cisailles juste sous son nez. Dipper se crispa.  
\- Je ne te promets pas que ce sera rapide, cela dit, continua Bill en faisant grincer les lames l'une contre l'autre, s'amusant visiblement du son sinistre qu'elles produisaient.  
\- Ne...ne fais pas de mal à ma famille !, bafouilla Dipper.  
Le regard brillant de Bill le fixa avec un amusement flagrant. Il abaissa les ciseaux, lentement, avec toujours ce sourire avide. Il leva le bras devant lui, le bras frêle et nu de Dipper, et enfonça la pointe dans la chair tendre au dessus du coude.  
Dipper poussa un cri de surprise et le sourire de la créature hantant son corps ne fit que s'élargir davantage, alors qu'il appuyait plus fort; bientôt le sang se mit à couler.  
\- Arrête ça, ARRÊTE CA !!, réclama Dipper en essayant de l'agripper.  
Cependant, sous cette forme il ne pouvait guère agir sur le plan matériel. Ses petits doigts transparents traversèrent les mains de Bill sans réussir à les toucher.  
\- J'aime cette expression de désespoir, Pine Tree, susurra le démon en retirant les ciseaux sanguinolents de la plaie.  
Il lécha langoureusement la coulée rougeâtre, sans quitter le fantôme des yeux. Dipper grimaça de dégoût.  
Bill continuait de laper tranquillement, comme un chat faisant sa toilette, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.  
\- Oncle Stan !, s'exclama Dipper. Il faut que tu m'aides par pitié !  
L'oncle Stan le traversa sans le voir, se précipitant sur Bill pour lui prendre le bras.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
\- Oh, un accident....rien de grave, dit Bill en détournant le regard d'un air évasif.  
Stan pris un air sévère :  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore allé fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de Ford ? On avait un accord !  
L'espace d'une seconde, à l'évocation de ce nom, Dipper crut voir une lueur bleutée clignoter sous les paupières de Bill. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, toutefois, ils étaient normaux - enfin, aussi normaux qu'ils pouvaient l'être.  
\- Bon, viens avec moi dans la salle de bain. Il faut qu'on désinfecte ça, grommela l'oncle Stan d'un ton bourru.  
Le démon se laissa docilement entraîné et Dipper les suivit. Il remarqua alors que Bill tenait encore la paire de ciseaux ensanglantée derrière son dos.  
\- Bill NON !  
Bill se tourna vers lui et sourit.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup te voir pleurer, chuchota-t-il à son attention tandis que l'oncle Stan ouvrait la porte.  
Dipper se mit à trembler.  
\- Non.  
Le monstre passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui rappela bizarrement à Dipper une sorte de gecko.  
\- On verra.

En tant que créature faite de pure énergie, Bill était peu sensible aux aléas de la nature humaine. Il ne s'en préoccupait que lorsqu'ils servaient ou faisaient obstacle à ses plans.  
Être dans le corps de Dipper Pines était néanmoins divertissant, et il prenait plaisir à observer ses réactions au moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
\- Tu t'es mis dans un bel état, regarde-moi ça !, gronda Stan en nettoyant la blessure à son bras.  
Bill sourit en sentant le picotement du désinfectant.  
\- Je suis désolé oncle Stan. Je ferais plus attention.  
Le vieil homme soupira en rangeant les bandages.  
\- Toi et moi savons que tu ne le feras pas.  
Il referma sèchement la boîte à pharmacie.  
\- Tu es trop têtu. Comme lui.  
\- Oncle Stan..., gémit le fantôme de Dipper.  
Bill se tût. Stan secoua la tête d'un air navré et n'ajouta rien. Il sortit.  
\- Wow, pfff, s'exclama Bill. Un court instant, j'ai presque crut qu'il m'avait démasqué ! Mais les Pines n'ont jamais été très habiles pour détecter la vérité...même si elle leurs crève les yeux.  
Se disant, il fit tourner les ciseaux sur son index, plein de sous-entendus. La tête que fit Dipper était impayable.  
\- Ca ne te servirait à rien de lui faire du mal, il ne sait rien ! Ni Mabel !  
\- Mais toi si, Pine Tree. Et si je voulais te faire du mal, à toi ?  
Dipper se figea brusquement. Le regard de Bill pesa lourdement sur lui durant une minute, si intensément qu'il lui tourna le dos pour y échapper.  
\- Si ça t'amuse, tu peux mutiler mon corps autant qu'il te plaira...mais inutile de t'en prendre à ma famille...  
Le tremblement délicieux de sa voix fit ronronner le démon. Celui-ci testa la pointe du ciseau avec son pouce, l'entaillant sans paraître le moins du monde ému.  
\- Mais je pourrais te faire tellement plus de mal à m'en prenant à elle...  
Il observa le sang couler avec ravissement et le recueillit à nouveau du bout de la langue. Le goût métallique envahit immédiatement son palais, faisant courir la chair de poule sur sa peau, des picotements sur sa nuque et une chaleur pas désagréable dans son bas-ventre.  
\- Tu es une abomination, réalisa Dipper, épouvanté.  
\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?, se moqua Bill. Tu es décidément très long à la détente.  
Il sauta du rebord de la baignoire sur lequel il était assis, avec une grâce féline qui mit Dipper mal à l'aise : cela signifiait qu'il commençait à s'habituer au maniement de ses membres.  
\- Pourtant je t'aime bien, Pine Tree, déclara la créature en se dévisageant dans le miroir avec attention. Cette petite bouille que tu as...elle est adorable. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai un faible pour toi.  
Dipper se tortilla, à la fois gêné, flatté, un peu effrayé - beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires qui formaient un cocktail assez déplaisant.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement car il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Si tu m'aimes bien...pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Qui sait ?, répondit le démon en laissant retomber ses mains qui tripotaient ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attaché à personne jusqu'à maintenant.  
Dipper pensa à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un mensonge, à cause de ce que l'oncle Ford lui avait révélé sur son passé commun avec Bill. Mais il n'en était pas suffisamment sûr pour l'énoncer à voix haute.  
L'idée que Bill puisse avoir des sentiments était troublante, et pour tout dire, assez dérangeante. C'était plus facile de le considérer comme un monstre. Ce qu'il était, indubitablement.  
La créature ayant volé son visage lui sourit.  
\- Allons rendre une petite visite à mon ancien camarade Stanford Fillbrick Pines...

 

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que la pièce de travail de Ford - celle où il rangeait tous ses appareils ainsi que ses livres les plus importants, le résultat de ses recherches, et, cachés dans un coin poussiéreux, les anciennes idoles de ses frasques avec Bill.  
Ce dernier sourit en voyant les sommets pointus des petites pyramides dépasser sous un drap mité.  
\- Pathétique, se contenta-t-il de commenter.  
\- Il a su t'arrêter à temps !, défendit Dipper en serrant les poings. Et il y arrivera encore !  
La créature commença de fouiller les tiroirs en prenant bien garde de les refermer avec force sur les bras fragiles de Dipper. Il attrapa une poignée de papiers couverts de données mathématiques, et les jeta en l'air.  
\- Je te trouve bien optimiste pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas d'existence matérielle...  
Le garçon se trouvant à court de mots, il se tût, laissant le démon fouiner un peu partout sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
\- Elle doit bien se trouver quelque part, gronda Bill entre ses dents. Mais où ?  
\- Tu ne trouveras jamais la Brèche ! L'oncle Ford l'a très bien caché !  
Le corps possédé de Dipper se raidit, et sa tête se tourna vers le fantôme avec un rictus menaçant.  
\- Alors tu sais où elle est !  
Dipper grimaça en se plaquant la main sur la bouche; il en avait trop dit.  
Le monstre s'approcha lentement de lui, de plus en plus inquiétant.  
\- Tu vas me dire où elle est, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je ne te fais pas un dessin sur ce que tu risques si tu ne réponds pas correctement.  
Dipper recula dans les airs, perturbé. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la plaie saignante sur son corps emprunté, les ciseaux toujours dans sa main...et il se mordit la lèvre, sachant très bien que donner à Bill ce qu'il veut revenait à les mettre tous en danger : l'oncle Ford, l'oncle Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Mousse...le monde entier.  
\- N-non. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Ta bravoure est admirable, Pine Tree. Ta loyauté encore plus. Mais à quoi te serviront-elles lorsque tu baigneras dans le sang de tes proches, hein ?  
Il fit tourner les ciseaux sur son doigts, comme autrefois sa canne, et le geste était bizarrement familier.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je leurs fasse du mal, quand même ?  
Le garçon se redressa.  
\- Laisse-les tranquilles !  
\- C'est de ta faute si je m'en prends à eux, dit Bill. Tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux.  
Un bref instant, Dipper eut la sensation que ses yeux le piquaient, comme s'il allait pleurer. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas possible car il n'avait pas de forme corporelle.  
\- Non...non ! J-je...  
Le démon le coinça contre un mur, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête.  
\- Tu quoi, Pine Tree ?, demanda Bill. Il y a deux solutions : soit tu me dis où est la Brèche, soit je tue ta famille et tes amis. Il ne te restera alors plus rien.  
La forme ectoplasmique de Dipper se mit à trembloter comme de la gelée. Ses grands yeux écarquillés cherchaient désespérément une sortie, alors même qu'il pouvait aisément traverser les murs - mais il ne semblait plus s'en rappeler. Son esprit devait être un chaos de pensées inintelligibles et vraiment, c'était ce que Bill préférait comme sentiment : une peur tellement indicible que tout devient sans dessus dessous et que sa proie n'arrive même plus à bouger, comme un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares.  
Il appréciait chaque trait contracté du visage de Dipper, l'éclat de panique dans ses yeux au regard tendre et naïf.  
Il se sentait plus vivant en terrorisant le gamin que lorsqu'il s'étais mis à respirer dans le corps vieillissant de Stanford Pines.  
\- P-pitié...non.  
\- Si, murmura Bill en se penchant lentement, dévorant l'expression de désespoir sur le visage lisse et transparent du garçon.  
La stupeur lui serra le coeur comme une main lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était trop près, mais c'était juste trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il voulait tellement voir comment Dipper réagirait que pendant un instant, il en oublia son plan, baissant légèrement sa garde.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Dipper; il ne pouvait pas véritablement le sentir, mais le cerveau humain était une merveille, et son imagination comblait l'absence de sensation.  
Un froid glacé se répandit sur lui, une douche froide dont il connaissait la nature. Le forme de Dipper se brouilla et en même temps, Bill se sentit extirpé de force de son enveloppe volée.  
Ils échangèrent leur place; la créature en forme de triangle se retrouva éjectée dans la pièce.  
\- Non non non nooooon !  
Dipper, ayant retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens, leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Il ignorait comment s'était possible, mais il avait récupéré son corps !  
Soudain, une ombre passa sur son visage et il regarda autour de lui d'un air circonspect.  
Toutefois, sa blessure au bras lui envoya un pic de douleur et détourna son attention. Il refit maladroitement le bandage de l'oncle Stan et se faisant, il lâcha les ciseaux qu'il tenait toujours en main.  
Il s'empressa de quitter le bureau de travail de son oncle, remontant vivement les escaliers en espérant que cette petite aventure ne s'ébruiterait pas.  
Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était produit à la fin...et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Bill n'était plus dans le corps de Dipper. Il le regarda partir, invisible au centre de la pièce. Il soupira, ce qui était un réflexe finalement très humain de sa part.  
Néanmoins...il y aurait d'autres occasions de s'accaparer Dipper Pines. Et il n'allait en rater aucune.  
Car après tout, Pine Tree n'était pas destiné à vivre très vieux.


	2. Bonus : ce que faisait l'oncle Ford pendant ce temps-là...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit bonus montrant Stan et Ford en pleine confrontation à propos de Dipper et ses blessures

La colère rentrée de Stan pulsait sourdement dans la veine sur sa tempe, menaçant d'éclater à tous moments.  
Il ne s'était pas énervé contre Dipper. Celui-ci portait encore sur le bras la marque de son inconséquence, et Stan savait à présent que les promesses qu'il pouvait lui faire étaient vaines. Son neveu était une tête de mule.  
Mais il y avait une autre personne qu'il pouvait engueuler pour avoir permis que Dipper soit blessé.  
\- Stanford !, rugit Stan en prenant son frère en flagrant délit, en train de boire du lait à même la brique.  
Ce dernier sursauta et renversa du lait sur son col.  
\- AH !, gronda-t-il en rebouchant la brique. C'est du beau travail ! Quoi ?  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard un instant et Stan finit par attaquer :  
\- Je veux savoir ce que tu as fais avec Dipper. Je t'avais demandé de le laisser tranquille !  
L'expression de Ford s'assombrit. Il pensait que Dipper saurait garder un secret. Cependant, peut-être avait-il été un peu naïf d'en attendre autant d'un gamin de douze ans - même si celui-ci était extraordinairement vif et intelligent pour son âge.  
\- Je n'y peux rien, il s'en ai mêlé tout seul.  
\- Stanford !, s'exclama Stan en se rapprochant, menaçant.  
Il l'attrapa par les revers de son manteau et, à nouveau, Ford sursauta, surpris. Il fixa les yeux de son frère et n'y trouva aucune aménité.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé une faveur. Je t'ai posé un ultimatum !, rugit Stan. Tu ne mets pas les enfants en danger et je te laisse mener ta petite vie peinarde, à mener tes expériences bizarres au sous-sol jusqu'à la fin de l'été.  
Ford le repoussa dans une bouffée d'indignation.  
\- D'après ce que je me souviens, cet endroit m'appartient. Je t'y tolère uniquement parce que...parce que...  
Soudain la tension entre eux deux s'atténua. Ford continuait de chercher ses mots : il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait laissé Stan rester au juste.  
Les mains de son frère le relâchèrent. Stan recula en se grattant la tête sous son fez.  
\- Quel crétin !  
Ford pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il referma le frigo et alla chercher une éponge qu'il mouilla afin de nettoyer son pull-over.  
Stan s'adossa à la table, les muscles encore légèrement contractés, prêts pour une nouvelle confrontation.  
.- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire concernant Dipper ?, demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- C'est un garçon très doué, admit Ford.  
\- J'ai remarqué.  
Le visage du scientifique s'adoucit sensiblement. Stan tenait vraiment à Dipper - et sûrement à Mabel tout autant. C'était étonnant de voir son frère se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. L'amertume qu'il ressentait à son égard diminua. Tout le monde change, en définitive...sauf lui.  
Et sauf Bill, sans doute.  
\- Tu as sans doute remarqué que quand il a une idée en tête, c'est très difficile de l'en faire dévier.  
Stan hocha du menton, grinçant des dents.  
\- Ouais, grommela-t-il à contre-coeur.  
Ford reposa l'éponge sur le bord de l'évier.  
\- Je devine ce que tu penses. Mais je t'assure que tu te trompes. Il est aussi mon neveu, tu sais ?  
\- Ouais. Et tu le connais depuis seulement une semaine.  
Les poings de Ford se serrèrent.  
\- Ne le lance pas sur ce sujet, prévînt-il. Je te ferais remarquer que si je n'ai pas pu les rencontrer avant, c'est en grande partie TA faute.  
Son frère se renfrogna, sans pour autant répondre. Ford le ressentit comme une victoire personnelle. A présent, il avait envie de retourner dans son antre, à l'abri et seul.  
Mais Stan s'interposa, bloquant la sortie.  
\- Je me fiche que tu ais des griefs envers moi : je peux vivre avec. Mais les enfants ne sont pas responsables. Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de Dipper pour me contrarier.  
\- Tu crois que je me sers de lui RIEN que pour te contrarier ?, s'énerva Ford. Ooooh, tout tourne autour de toi décidément. Parce que tu crois que je pense à TOI lorsque nous travaillons ? Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire que de nourrir notre antagonisme, Stanley. Des choses graves.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, arrête de mêler Dipper à tout cela !, s'exclama Stan.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !  
Ils s'empoignèrent brutalement, dans un même élan, sur le point d'en venir aux mains lorsqu'ils entendirent un couinement.  
\- Oncle Ford ! Oncle Stan !  
Dipper se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, se tenait le bras. Ford remarqua alors la blessure, ainsi que plusieurs contusions sur ses mains.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?, interrogea-t-il en venant vers lui, oubliant immédiatement la bagarre qu'il avait engagé avec son frère.  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, marmonna Stan - mais son ton était devenu plus incertain.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le garçon tandis que son grand-oncle prenait son bras pour l'examiner. Je me suis blessé tout seul....  
Il leva les yeux vers son oncle Stan.  
\- Ce n'est pas la faute d'oncle Ford. Je me suis fait ça tout seul, vraiment !  
\- C'est profond, constata Ford. Il a peut-être besoin de points de suture !  
\- Mais non. Un peu d'antiseptique et ce sera fini, grogna Stan.  
Ford se tourna vers lui, furibond.  
\- Tu es irresponsable.  
Tout à coup, les rôles étaient inversés. Stan se sentit mal à l'aise.  
\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, déclara-t-il.  
Promptement, il s'éclipsa de la pièce, rapide comme une anguille.  
\- Reviens ici, espèce de parent indigne !, s'écria Ford en le poursuivant.  
Dipper se retrouva tout seul. Il frissonna, les oreilles tintant encore des échos de la dispute.  
Si l'oncle Stan apprenait pour Bill, il allait l'écorcher vif - et plus grave, l'empêcher de fréquenter l'auteur du journal.  
Il avait promis à Ford de ne plus avoir de secret. Mais un tout petit comme celui-là ne fera de mal à personne. De plus, il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance - pas si tôt après qu'il la lui ait offert - et créer de nouvelles disputes.  
Non, il valait mieux qu'il garde l'anecdote pour lui.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de ranger le bureau de l'oncle Ford.  
\- Zut !, s'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons.


End file.
